Danny Phantom: Messer of All Time
by Luiz4200
Summary: If you think MOaT shows all that could have gone wrong when Danny tried to change the past to prevent Vlad Masters from becoming Plasmius this fanfic will make you change your mind. I don't own the series.


**Disclaimer: I don't own "Danny Phantom" or any of its characters.**

**Danny Phantom: Messer of All Time**

**Danny Phantom travelled back in time to prevent Vlad Masters from receiving the blast that gave him the Ecto-Acne and turned him into Plasmius but accidentally caused Jack Fenton to receive it instead. Had Danny made it so nobody would become Plasmius this time travel would bring no problems, right? WRONG!!! This fanfic will show several (if not all) ways it would go wrong.**

Danny Phantom returns to present time believing everything will be all right but he finds no Emergency Op. Center and no Fentonworks sign on his house. He phases his way inside the house and learns another family lives there. A girl asks her father what happened to the family that lived there and Danny hears her father explaining that an explosion in the basement destroyed the Fentons and their closest neighbors and the only survivor was Danny himself, who lives with some foster family in Wisconsin. Hearing that Danny heads to Wisconsin but can't help about his thoughts:

Some family? I would think Vlad would want to adopt me. I might have refused or then Vlad wasn't so obsessed with my family in a timeline where he never became Plasmius.

Danny goes to see Vlad hoping he has a Ghost Portal in this timeline so he could see Clockwork and travel back in time to fix this mess. He gores to Vlad's mansion having no idea of which susprises await for him.

Vlad opens the door and sees Danny. "Where have you been all that time, Mister? Your mother and I were quite worried."

"My mom?" A confused Danny asks. "Isn't she..."

"My wife." Vlad explains. "Your new mother. Harriet. Our marriage took place in the double ceremony that got your original parents married."

Danny now was given a lot to think about. Vlad actually got over Maddie and found somebody else?

"Huh, Vlad? Do you have a ghost portal?" Danny asks.

"Don't worry, Daniel. There's no ghost portal to explode and destroy this home like the portal that destroyed your former one. Sure, I've kept the proto-portal but it had been deactivated several years ago. Now let's go dinner."

During the dinner, Danny couldn't help but keep thinking about what happened. When Plasmius tried to steal the Fenton Portal it opened Danny's eyes about the consequences of not changing the Ecto-Filtrator every six months but becaused nobody tried to steal it in this timeline nobody prevented it from exploding. Going to his room, Danny finds newspaper articles about his family's death and decides to take them with him through the proto-portal to Clockwork where he tries to convince the Time Ghost to send him to the day before the explosion so Danny could warn himself about the explosion.

"Haven't you caused enough mess?" Clockwork asks. "Do you really wanna to make more changes instead of restoring the original timeline?"

"Of course I want more changes. All I need is to prevent the explosion and things will be better than ever.

"If you still haven't learned enough from the damages you've already caused..."

Danny travels back in time and prevents the explosion of the Fenton Portal. He then returns to present time and is relieved to find the Fentonworks sign and the Emergency Op. Center back. Before being sure it's all right he uses his intangibility and his invisibility to spy on the house and sees the same family from the first alternate timeline. He decides to visit his friends to see what happened when he stops by the Nasty Burger and sees something shocking: The shrine to his family and friends and the one to Mr. Lancer from "The Ultimate Enemy". Danny wonder how could it be possible if Clockwork had changed things and prevented him from becoming evil when he thinks:

Clockwork only interfered because the Observants ordered him and didn't want my ghost half to merge with Vlad's but because Vlad would never make it possible in this timeline. 

"Hey! It's 'Inviso-Bill'!" Dash notices. "Poliiice."

Because Vlad never released Pariah Dark in this timeline Danny is still seen by most of Amity Park citzens (Dash included) as a bad guy. Danny decides to go back in time to prevent himself from cheating.

"Clockwork, I need one last trip to prevent me from cheating on the C.A.T. Could help me?"

"Yes."

Danny sighs.

"But I won't. You've caused too much damage. I'll reset time and you'll have to find a way to save Sam and Tucker without time travelling."

Danny notices the Diet Coke detail and the story ends the original way.

**THE END**

**Please, be honest at your reviews. If you know another ways Danny's plan could go wrong please post your own fic about that.**


End file.
